steve_jacksons_sorceryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranii
'Ranii '''is a character in ''Sorcery! 4. She is a thief from the Mampang guard intent on stealing the Crown of Kings. Biography Plotting Commander Cartoum recruited members of the Mampang guard to overthrow the Archmage of Mampang. Ranii, all too aware of the consequences of the Archmage's neglect on Mampang's fortunes, sought to help him. She agreed to find the Crown for him, and considers that the Vaults of Mampang are a likely hiding place. The "Transaction" Ranii first meets the Analander in an alleyway in west Mampang. She is fleeing the wrath of several goblins she has robbed from. They may help or hinder her, but she will always flee. The Analander may discover with the TEL spell that she is trying hard to keep the Vaults password in her mind: “''Alaralamalatana''”. Discovering the Vault The pair may meet again in the depths of the Vaults. Ranii despairs when the Crown is not stored there. She can be saved from a monster by the Analander, earning them her good grace, or be accidentally killed by it. If she survives, she and the Analander step into a teleporting jail cell that transports them to Mampang's Inner Fortress. She picks the lock irritably and brings the Analander to Cartoum's office, where he tells her, empty-handed, that she must not fail. Ranii leaves the Analander outside the fortress after expressing her desperation. A Futile Quest? Ranii can be found once more in the guards' mess hall. She drinks heavily and tells the Analander she has no interest in heroism, just keeping herself afloat financially. She refuses to speak further of her and Cartoum's actions, claiming the Archmage is always watching. If the Analander brings up their quest to end the Archmage, she will dismiss them. Usually, the two say farewell at this point. However, if the Analander follows the god Yb'ran, he will intervene, taking control of the Analander's body. He will express interest in Ranii's values and flirt with her, but she will always claim to not be attracted to the gender of the Analander. Yb'ran will abruptly flip the Analander's gender, and Ranii will lead them back to her home in west Mampang, where they spend the night. The next morning, the Analander has no memory of the night before. She and the Analander have a conversation in which the Analander either expresses shock and confusion or continues to flirt with her, and then they part ways. Personality Ranii is a quick-thinking thief chiefly interested in making money however possible. She is not devoid of a sense of justice, but is more interested in acting in ways that benefit her. She is aware enough to realise that the death of the Archmage would benefit Mampang. Abilities Ranii is a fairly skilled fighter, wielding a powerful Cutlass. She is also very light footed, able to completely avoid triggering any of the delicate traps in the Vaults. Trivia * Ranii is always attracted to the gender opposite of that of the Analander. Category:Characters Category:Sorcery 4 Characters